


Morning Bliss

by lionofskyhold



Series: Until Lambs Become Lions [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofskyhold/pseuds/lionofskyhold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are Gale & Cullen's favorite & they proceed to treasure it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

Cullen wakes first in the morning, Gale’s arms wrapped around his waist and her form pressed up behind him. He places his arms over hers, threading their fingers together, and taking the time to treasure such a rare moment. 

It was a funny little thing that happened in the middle of the night while they were fast asleep and they could never explain it. Usually the couple fell asleep curled into each other, her cheek across his chest and his arms around her. The other few times they fell asleep, it was with him folded up behind her. Yet, the following morning they would wake to having switched positions. He had given up caring as to the reason, for waking up within her embrace was enough.

When the urge becomes unbearable he carefully removes her hands from around him and gets up out of the bed to relieve himself. Afterward he returns and pauses in the door, admiring Gale in her sleep. She’s exactly as he left her, curled on her side, clutching the sheets up to her face. Her hair is delightfully tousled as the sun dances across the golden locks and her full lips are parted slightly. It was a sight he would never tire of seeing as her face was the most peaceful this way.   

Sensing his gaze on her she stretches out and yawns before settling again. She blinks at him, a small smile pulling up the corners of her mouth as she looks over his naked body. Once he had been self-conscious about his body and in turn being completely naked before her, but now it just pleased him. He watches her eyes catch each dip of muscle and hard plane, travelling over the scars and further down, stopping momentarily to admire his manhood with a lick of her lips. 

“Good morning,” Gale murmurs, love and adoration plain as day on her usually empty expression.   
“Good morning, love,” Cullen says, leaning his hips against the door frame.  

Propping herself up on an elbow, she pulls sheets off, exposing the tan expanse of her body and his breath hitches. 

“I hope you were planning on coming back to bed,” Gale teases, thrumming her fingers across her hip.   
“Of course,” Cullen replies, heat traveling down and pooling in his lower quarters. 

He walks over to her, eyes lingering on her round breasts, the curve of her hip and the curls between her legs. Reaching a hand out to her face, his thumb caresses her cheek before playing with her lips. She parts her lips slightly, taking his thumb into her mouth and sucking it before her teeth press down on it gingerly. 

Leaning down he goes to meet her for a kiss when a knock at the door pulls them apart. She pulls her legs up to her chest, watching him pull on a pair of pants before cracking open the door.   

“Yes?” Cullen asks the attendant.   
“Leliana wanted to inform you that the inquisitor and you are needed at a meeting in a few hours,” The attendant says.   
“Very well, thank you,” Cullen answers before shutting the door and turning back to his lover. 

Gale sits patiently on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs, beckoning to him with a finger. Reclining back on her elbows, she opens her legs for him, the cool air of the morning brushing across her sex. 

Climbing across the bed and between her legs, he captures her waiting lips. They smile into the kiss, lips moving slowly and sweetly over each other, taking in each pleasant brush and nip. The air is heavy between them, warm breath intermingling. Her hands cup his face, caressing his cheeks as he explores her mouth with his tongue. A soft sigh leaves her throat and he in turn replies with his own moan, muffled by their lips. 

They pull back panting faintly with swollen lips. Brushing up the back of his legs idly, she wraps her legs around him snugly, holding his body close. Smiling down at her, he flicks his nose over hers once. Trailing his hand down her neck, over her shoulders and arms, sidling over her hip to cup her ass, he gives her a small squeeze. She grins up at him happily, her fingers cradling his face like a most treasured gem.   

Mornings like this are their favorite. There’s no rush, no lingering burdens from the day, and no barriers between them this early. In the morning it’s almost possible to forget that they are anything more than just a woman and a man, one soul and one heart. Their vulnerabilities lie as bare and exposed as their skin pressing against one another. 

Most important of all, Gale is beaming with earnest happiness at this early hour. She smiles only for a few ordinarily, but it is these fresh from slumber smiles that show her at her peak. Her eyes crinkle and light up when she wakes to the sight of him beside her, his strong arms holding her in his embrace. 

Pulled back to reality, he becomes painfully aware of her hips rolling up to him, his length rubbing across her slick lips. He groans into her shoulder at the tantalizing whisper of contact. It would only take a dip of his hips or her legs to press him down and enter her. 

Instead, he holds back to draw out their pleasure. Rubbing his chest across her, he presses against her so that each inch of skin is flush with hers. His weight pushes her into the mattress, the muscles of his arms bulging as he moves up and down her body, her breasts pushed firmly against his chest. Whimpering below him, the mild friction arouses her further but not nearly enough to overwhelm and consume. Delicate hands run down his back, fingers tracing each dip as they ripple from movement.

“Tell me what you want and you shall have it,” Cullen says, staring down into her eyes, his thumb coming up to brush across her cheek.  
“You,” Gale says, a simple word yet one that carries more weight than almost all others.  
“You already have me, love,” Cullen chuckles, giving her a crooked smirk before kissing her deeply.

He kisses her intensely, ravishing and claiming her mouth as his until she is gulping for a breath of air. Breaking away from her mouth, he trails his lips over her neck before dipping down to lick at her pulse, the skin saltier here than anywhere else. 

Moving down her body, he passes over her collar bone to the swell of her breasts. Burying his face against them, her arms wrap around his neck and her heartbeat thrums beneath his ear. Cupping the supple mounds between his fingers, he kneads them. Kissing around one mound until he reaches the pert nipple atop and opening his lips, he takes it in and suckles the sensitive tip. She gasps, her chest heaving upward involuntarily from the blissful attention to her bosom. 

“Cullen,” Gale breaths, her head falling back on the sheets.

His name passes through her lips as a whispered prayer, an answer to all unasked questions, and a declaration of utter worship. She surrenders completely to him, his mouth and body and all the things he does to her, all the breathtaking sensations and feelings he coaxes out. 

Releasing the nipple in his mouth, he flicks and swirls his tongue over it before she pulls his face up to her. His lips part slightly as her tongue flicks out to teasingly brush over them, his tongue darting out to catch hers and drawing their mouths close. Taking her tongue into his mouth, he caresses and strokes it, enticing a moan from the bottom of her throat.

She lies back, her breathing rough and allows him to continue traversing her body. Cupping her sides, he slides his body down to nuzzle into her stomach, her hands playing with the golden curls at the nape of his neck. His hand glides over and under her hips to clutch a firm cheek, rubbing his face into that dip between her leg and hipbone. Stubble brushes roughly across her hypersensitive skin causing her to shiver in ecstasy. 

Her back arches, lifting her stomach so he can press kisses across the smooth planes. Dragging his tongue up from her navel to the valley between her breasts, her body flutters with need as she presses her head back into the bed. With her neck stretched back and exposed he continues up to her chin, flicking over the profound jaw and pulling back to look into her eyes, heavy with desire.

He moves back down again, his nose, cheeks and lips whispering over her form until he stops at the apex of her legs. 

“What would you have of me?” Cullen asks, his voice husky and rough with desire.  
“I don’t think I need…to tell you,” Gale rasps out, quivering from anticipation as he rubs his face against the smooth inside of her thighs. 

His breath whispers across her lips and her body shivers, powerless to respond to each and every touch. 

“I want you to,” Cullen says, his thumbs rubbing over her hip bones tenderly, “Direct me, I am yours to command.”  
“Oh, well…I’d like you to kiss me there,” Gale says, propping herself up to stare down at him nestled between her thighs.  
“I don’t know what you mean…” Cullen says, a mischievous smirk passing over his lips. “Do you want me to kiss you…here?” Cullen asks, his lips running over the top of her knee. 

“Or is it here?”

He moves higher, his tongue trailing over the skin of her inner thigh till he runs into the crease of her leg and pelvis, sucking on the tender skin. He looks up at her, his breath brushing her heat.

“You’re getting warmer,” Gale murmurs, her eyes closed in bliss.  
“What about…here,” His tongue runs over her in one long sweep, a ragged moan escaping her throat.  
“Ye-yes,” Gale breaths, her head falling back onto the bed.

His tongue traces over each line, curve and dip, sending shivers across her body. Staring up at her, he looks across the smooth expanse of her stomach and between the mounds of her breasts, her head thrown back with lips parted slightly. Unable to help it, he marvels at the sight lying before him open, exposed, and defenseless as she shakes with need, begging to be devoured. He is more than willing to comply, her twitching body and sobs of elation fueling his desire. 

Burying his face in her curls, he thoroughly ravishes her as she slowly comes undone. He kisses and sucks gently on her heated flesh, tongue flickering out every so often to make her jump. 

Propping herself up to watch him, her eyes meet his and refusing to shut or look away from his as he pleasures her. His tongue presses into her entrance, slipping in as much as possible only to draw out completely and lap up her wetness. A finger slips into her, curling inside to hit that one burning spot his tongue cannot reach. Murmuring against her, the Chant falls from his lips as the subtle vibrations of his voice reverberate and ripple through her. 

Teasing her all over, he avoids the sensitive bundle of nerves until she is weeping for release. Her stomach rises rapidly from her haggard breathing, her thighs jerking against his cheeks as she rising to new heights. Flicking over her clit, he pulls her to the precipice at last. She shudders and spasms„ falling back as her fingers seek his out, interlocking and tightening when her release falls over her. She clings to him, drowning in a sea of rapture, her chest heaving upward and her legs wrapping around him.

Quaking in the wake of her orgasm, her body winded and spent for the moment. He licks and laps her clean before pulling back to smile up at her, licking her off one of his fingers. 

Crawling up over her body, he covers it with his and admires the glow she radiates in the aftermath. She tugs one of his hands up to her mouth, lidded eyes locking with his as she takes a finger into her mouth one at a time. His gaze darkening and his arousal growing as she sucks each finger clean.

“You taste good, yes?” Cullen asks, thumbing her bottom lip.  
“Sure, but you know what would taste better? You,” Gale says, pulling him down and kissing him hard.

Her teeth nip his bottom lip, tugging it gently and coaxing out a growl from him. His hardness rests against her and she trails a hand down between them to grasp him, fingers running over the silky head. Jerking at her touch, he groans into her mouth as the sound rumbles through his chest and over her. 

“I want to be inside of you,” Cullen whispers into her ear, “I need to be inside of you.”  
“Cullen,” Gale gasps, as he positions himself at her entrance, the tip spreading her folds.

With precise control he holds back from desperately burying himself in her, only the head of his length slipping inside. She wriggles beneath him, hands pressing down on his hips to try to take him in completely but he resists. 

“But I’m going to take my time,” Cullen smirks, nibbling on her bottom lip.

Ever slowly he shallowly pumps into her, allowing himself to enter just enough to make her squirm, before withdrawing completely. Their lips seek each other out, coming together in a breathless union, nibbling and caressing with fervor. She is restless beneath him, needing and craving more than he allows her. Fingers run down across his arms, shoulders and back, searching for purchase, anything to bring a close to the madness. 

“Please,” Gale begs, panting with flushed skin. Her eyes plead with his, yearning the release she knows only he can give.

Pausing for but a moment, he untangles her legs from around his hips and instead places them on either side of his shoulders. Calloused fingers slip behind her knees to cup and push them down as he leans over her again, posed at her entrance. 

Inch by exquisite inch he sheaths himself in her velvet walls. With a familiarity for him alone, she stretches and wraps around him, taking him in fully. A mix between a pleasured moan and sigh of contentment leaves his lips, few things feeling more right than in this moment being joined together as one. 

He thrusts into her tenuously and deeply, knowing instinctively exactly what she needs, their hips rolling and meeting in tandem. Softly panting, her eyes close as he envelopes and consumes her. When her breathing hitches and climbs, so does his pace until he’s driving into her hard. 

While his release lingers far off, she hovers at its threshold, until one last hard thrust pushes her over. Writhing and unraveling under him, he watches with awed eyes, the beauty of her as she comes never failing to dumbstruck him. 

He slows his hips and stops all together when she grows still, opening her eyes to meet his. She glows, skin dewy and warm in the early light. When she pushes him away gently, he complies, pulling out and falling onto his back, already missing her skin against his. She’s quick though, sliding over him to straddle his waist.

“Your endurance never fails to baffle me, love,” Cullen chuckles, his hands gliding over her thighs to her hips, “Neither does your insatiable hunger.”  
“I don’t hear you complaining,” Gale teases, sitting upright on his lap, “I can never have enough of you, you should know that by now, darling.”  
“I’m not…” Cullen starts, only to be cut off by nimble fingers whispering over his length. 

With a smirk, her hands wrap around him, pumping his erection leisurely. He shudders out a groan when she releases him only to trap his hardness between their bodies, rubbing her slick flesh over him again and again. 

Grinding into him, she leans down so the expanse of her body presses against him. Before his face, her large breasts are posed for the taking and not one to miss an opportunity, he opens his mouth, swirling his tongue around a stiff nipple. Helping him, she cups one, rubbing it over his exposed tongue. Large rough hands run over her shoulders and down the dip of her spine to wrap around the small of her back, pushing himself back against her with equal desire. 

It is only when he takes the nipple into his mouth, nibbling and sucking until she cries out in bliss, that she falters and her patience for playful teasing runs out. She tugs his hair lightly, pulling his mouth away from her breasts so that she may watch his face and in turn be watched by him. 

Sitting upright, she thumbs the small pearl of pre-cum on the head of his length; lifting the finger to her mouth to lick clean with a murmured sound of appreciation. Never taking her eyes from his, she reaches between them to guide him home, descending on him with an agonizing slowness. 

“Oh, Gale,” Cullen moans when she finally sinks completely down his length.

Reaching for her, he pulls her down to crush against his chest, unwilling to move a muscle for the fear he’ll shatter the dream before him. They cling to each other, every fiber of their being wishing they could stay like this forever, entwined as one, hearts hammering in their chests, and skin melting against one another. It was more than simple desire, a craving of the flesh, but a necessity forged from their souls to be as close as possible.

His hands tangle in her hair, pulling her roughly against his mouth. Their tongues dart in, tangling together as their lips crash against one another. Teeth nibble, bite and pull, skirting the edge of pain and pleasure. It was a kiss that they would surely feel later on in the day, their lips bruised and sore from their passions. 

They tremble against each other, ever yearning for even the slightest bit more contact or closeness. Knowing each other as well as any lovers, they begin to rock against each other once more.

Releasing his grip on her, she draws herself up and splays her hands across his toned chest. Eyes that capture each detail watch her bounce on his lap, taking in every subtle grimace of gratification across her face. 

Their skin slaps together, her breasts bobbing in unison. Riding him leisurely, she pauses in between to grind and roll her hips, gosling him delightfully inside of her. Above him she sits, a goddess not of this Earth, yet she is his and in turn he is hers. 

Leaning down, his arms encircle her, his hips moving upward. Tentative, soft and gentle they move together, melding together like two stems spiraling jointly into one, climbing higher in the search of light. 

He nestles into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent, tinged faintly with the smell of sex and him. Strong battle worn hands ghost over her skin, caressing her breasts, sides, and back before finally cupping her rear. 

Mindless falls over them, drunk on each other’s touch and their senses overpowered with one another. Each kiss, touch and thrust cataloged away in their minds forever.

Mewls and quiet whimpers of praise take leave of her lips with increasing fervor. With each roll of their hips, her walls grow wetter and begin to sporadically pulse around him, the subtle clenching of her inner muscles driving him mad. 

Without a word he takes over control, feeling her slip closer and closer to her release, pulling him along helplessly. Gripping her tightly, he pounds up into her hard, hurtling them towards the looming end. He murmurs sweet nothings and exclamations of devotion into her ear, his voice growing more ragged with each thrust. 

Higher and higher they rise, soaring to a greater peak than before. Frantically they come together, pressing and yielding, meeting one another halfway until at long last it becomes too much. 

Euphoria floods over her and she clings to him, drowning in the surge, her body quivering as she screams his name out. Tears fall from her eyes at the strength and power of her climax, pulling the air from her lungs. Her walls tighten and spasm around him, giving him all he needs to tumble over. With a shout he joins her, her name tearing through his throat as a prayer answered, a Chant of pure exultation. 

They lie crumbled together, happily spent and fully pleased, unwilling to untangle themselves. For a long moment they stay as such, trying to calm their frantic hearts and catch their breath. With a reluctant groan he pulls out of her and settles her in his arms, wrapping her up closely to his heart.

“What I would give to stay like this,” Gale mumbles under her breath.  
“Mmm,” Cullen murmurs in agreement, tilting her face up so he may press a flutter of kisses across much to her delight.

He fingers her lips, brushing and playing with them absentmindedly. Reaching up, she clutches his hand and kisses each finger one by one, and then each knuckle. It sends a pleasant shiver through him and he immediately knows what she’s up to without having to ask.

“Oh no you don’t! We have business to attend to, love,” Cullen chuckles, pulling away and rolling off the bed. “Priorities first.”  
“Can I at least get one last kiss, my sweet, my lion?” Gale asks innocently, fluttering her lashes up at him, feet dangling playfully behind her.

Rolling his eyes, he leans down resting his hands on the bed as their lips meet in a kiss. He can’t help but sigh against her, with lips sweeter than honey and a tongue that knows just exactly where to lick and caress. With one last flick of their tongues, he pulls away reluctantly before it can go any farther. 

“Until tonight, possibly earlier. Maker knows it’s near impossible to resist you,” Cullen chuckles, his eyes darkening mischievously, “If you behave yourself that is.”  
“No promises, dear,” Gale smirks, pinching his butt as he turns to dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found here, http://lionofskyhold.tumblr.com/post/95394778208/


End file.
